<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sempiternal by Mochi_5813</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697241">Sempiternal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_5813/pseuds/Mochi_5813'>Mochi_5813</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Anxiety Attacks, Blood Loss, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Instability, OT3, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Switch Katsuki Yuuri, Terminal Illnesses, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_5813/pseuds/Mochi_5813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Grand Prix, Yuuri Katsuki was sure that he finally understood his relationship with Victor, but Yuri Plisetsky makes him realize just how much he doesn’t know.</p><p>Yuri struggles to get past his emotions and carry on with his life, but something just keeps pulling him back.</p><p>And Victor has to make a choice. </p><p>Fast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov &amp; Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov &amp; Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crystal Clear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Victor has always been a divinely enchanting person. Everyone either wants him or refuses to admit that they do. But his beauty thrives from his mysterious mind; I’ve heard people say that getting on his good side is like navigating through a maze with millions of solutions and billions of dead ends. So if you’re wondering how I got him to fall in love with me, I truly apologize for being unable to tell you, because I have no fucking clue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">YUURI POV~</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>Once the red light on the camera went off, Yuuri felt a little silly for shouting. Especially since the audience wasn’t reacting as passionately as he was feeling. But in the back of his mind, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel proud of himself. He felt so different now that he had Victor by his side. Everything meant so much more than it ever has and he has to make it to the Grand Prix because of that. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">When he got home, the look on his family’s faces spoke for them. He could tell that they were equally proud and worried. It’s the perfect mixture to kickstart a breakdown, but Yuuri found himself headed to the hot spring to take a dip and relax. He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that partial reasoning was to look for Victor. </span> <span class="s1">Luckily Yuuri was beginning to feel much more calm around him. Victor was no longer a celebrity that suddenly pops up every now and again stopping his heart for a few eternal seconds. He’s a beacon of light and warmth, floating amongst a crowd of trampling darkness, guiding Yuuri to-</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">...to what?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">...to success maybe. Victor did say that was his goal. Strangely enough it felt insulting to leave it at that. Yuuri’s true feelings aren’t gravitating around a gold medal. Not right now anyway. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">...to happiness then. The flub he’s going through with his career was brought on by anxious and depressive thoughts and habits. And Victor is the change Yuuri needed to get out of his funk. If Victor believes he can do it then that’s instant motivation and joy.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">...or to love.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Of course. That’s what he just said in his interview not too long ago. That he would call the feelings he found “love”. That Victor is the first person he’s ever wanted to hold on to. Still he felt that it was more complex than that. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yuuri stepped into the outdoor pool area that he met Victor in, slightly disappointed that he was nowhere in sight. Yuuri ultimately determined that was fine, he always felt shy around Victor naked anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> Victor has such a nice body and Yuuri hates how aware of that he is. His eyes are always roaming, but how could he not? Completely smooth skin, perfectly toned muscles, and a tall broad figure; Yuuri has even shamefully noticed that his member is almost as massive as his success. Soft. So it’s definitely unfair that he’s never noticed Victor staring at his body while naked. Not that Victor would have anything to be jealous of, and Yuuri would just feel more insecure if he stared anyway. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But still, the thought excited him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sadly, those feelings died down as Yuuri undressed and looked at his stretch marks. He may be blessed with the inhuman ability to drop forty pounds in two weeks, but it doesn’t make him immune to the consequences of stretching his skin. At least it makes his skin super soft. And while he looks good in uniform, he couldn’t help but feel scrawny and awkward. He stepped into the water and sunk down, letting his emotions drown under the surface. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He felt the warm water tingle his skin. It was comforting to feel such a sensation after the kind of day he’s had. It’s like a giant warm hug, filling every sense until his mind drifted along with the calm flow of the water. It’s reasons like this that really makes him proud of his parents’ hot spring. Surely they couldn’t have known just how much Yuuri needed it every once in a while, but that doesn’t make him any less grateful. And it’s even better when it’s empty like right now. So although his disappointment at hearing the door open was understandable, it ironically became replaced with pure joy.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Victor!” Yuuri beamed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But he looked distracted, only noticing Yuuri a pause or two after hearing his name. Yuuri wondered where he had been during his speech and when he got home, but decided not to ask. He was just so happy to see him! He momentarily wondered what Victor would say about his speech, but it vaguely occurred to him that he’d spoken Japanese the whole time and Victor must have had no clue what he said at all. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He felt himself growing shy. Here he was acknowledging his serious dedication for Victor — his love for him, and the poor man had no clue. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Should I tell him? ...and why isn’t he talking? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He looked at Victor with doe eyes as he settled into the water, though not to look at his body this time. Rather to study his face. Yuuri searched for the emotion Victor was hiding, and they sat in silence. Eventually Yuuri looked away, back down at the water, and sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He wondered what he did wrong. He seemed so proud when they were together at the rink. So why the sudden retreat? What went wrong? What did he do?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He shoved down his body image issues and left the water, grabbing a towel and headed for the door. Not that it mattered.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He was sure Victor wasn’t looking anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yuuri decided to head to the kitchen and cook himself something light for a late dinner. It’s typical of him to either binge before he goes on or starve until after he does. And even though he hasn’t eaten in almost two days, he still doesn’t feel like he deserves any reward. So he settled for stir frying a few veggies, maybe four pieces of broccoli and some stray peppers and onions. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As he was settling down to start eating Mari came downstairs. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yuuri has always loved his sister dearly and she means a lot to him of course, but some days he just can’t handle her. The smell of nicotine and smoke mingled in the air as she passed him, immediately knocking any small desire he had to eat. She opened the fridge door, brightening the dim lit kitchen and turned her head to say over her shoulder; “Congratulations on your win today.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Nothing like pure kindness to make someone feel shitty for wanting to be alone. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Even though it’s not so impressive considering your career and the rest of your competitors,” she smirked, turning back.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And suddenly he’s justified again. Obviously she was joking, but that doesn’t change the effect of her words. Yuuri looked down at his plate, wondering what to do with it now that he wasn’t gonna eat it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That Minimi kid seemed to like you a lot though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He wondered if he would just wrap it up and save it for later, but then again it’s only a bit of food. Surely he can munch it down and leave just as quickly as Mari came. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Still, we’ll see how you do once you get back to Grand Prix.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">No it’s pointless. Worthless. Yuuri stood up to just throw the whole thing away. He felt a spring of fear mixed with awkwardness zig zag down his spine as Mari turned to him again, holding a bottle of soju.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! If you don’t want it, give it here,” she scolded. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yuuri froze at the trash near the closed door, hesitating to walk over and hand it to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yuuri!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Just as Yuuri was about to walk over to her the door opened, bumping his shoulder and flinging the stray vegetables to the ground. The room went silent as Yuuri, Victor, and Mari all stood still, looking at the food on the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yuuri couldn’t stop the sob that forced its way out of his mouth as he made a swift exit and a beeline to his room. He leaned against the door, sliding down like in the drama shows he loves so much. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Why the hell am I crying?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He hugged his knees together and closed his eyes as his tears started to fog his eyesight. His stained glasses pushed around chaotically before falling off of his face all together. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He would’ve stayed there all morning had Victor not come to knock on his door. But of course he would. Yuuri felt silly to think that he wouldn’t have come. That’s the whole point anyway; that Victor will be there for him. Yuuri knew this. So maybe that’s why he didn’t hesitate to open the door at the sound of Victor’s voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, Yuri,” Victor stood in front of him, looking fragile and small. The contrast to his usual grand cheerful persona was frightening. Yuuri began to wonder if he shouldn’t have been so selfish. He should’ve stayed with Victor at the sauna instead of leaving him alone. Something was clearly wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay,” Yuri stuttered. “I’m just over-,”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s not okay,” Victor suddenly attested. “I’m supposed to be there for you, not push you away. I have to give back. I have to do... something.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His stern tone drooped at the end of his sentence, leaving the thought trailing for eternity. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yuuri was confused. Victor didn’t owe him anything, nothing at all. So why Victor said that, Yuuri was unsure. But he was sure of one thing:</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He never wants Victor to leave his side.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> And maybe that’s why he pulled Victor close, softly breathing as they locked eyes. He watched as Victor froze, whatever else he was saying was cut off by a strong exhale. Yuuri smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He took his breath away. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine,” Yuuri smiled past his tears. Now that he was standing upright they could perfectly fall down his face. And now he could see clearly. He saw exactly what he had in front of him. And it’s only thanks to Victor that he stood up, without him Yuuri would still be on the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yuuri leaned in closer to him, watching Victor’s icy blue eyes flicker all over his face. Suddenly he reached down and wrapped his arms around Yuri. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So this makes it clear. Here they were, Yuri and Victor, arms entangled in each other’s bodies, hearts beating fast and inches apart. And that’s when it happened. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I love you,” Victor whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yuri felt complete. He felt complete as Victor wrapped him up in his arms, lifting him closer. He felt complete at the sound of Victor’s heart beating in time with his own. He felt complete with Victor.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yuuri laid on top of him while he rubbed large slow circles on his back. Yuuri didn’t know how he ever underestimated how it would feel to just lie in someone’s arms, but Victor’s hands were so soft and warm and strong and he wouldn’t trade the feeling for the whole world. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Now Yuuri is sure. He loves Victor. And Victor loves him too.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">~~~~~~~~post-Grand-Prix-Final~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Victor!” Yuuri sang as he ran inside with Maccachin. The canine bounded in circles as Yuuri slowed to a stop. He looked around for his fiancé, but Victor was no where to be seen.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As he reached for a treat to give Maccachin, his golden ring caught the light of a sunset beam enough to perfectly reflect in his eye. The damned thing was blinding. And deep down, it mocked him. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Remember when Yuuri compared Victor to a beacon of light? A light that would guide him to success, happiness, and true love? Still holds its truth, but ever since he placed silver in the Grand Prix the rings just feel anticlimactic. He’d gone and proposed and then missed gold by a fraction of a point like the clutz he is. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So yep, his fiancé for now. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yuurii~,” he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist the moment he closed the treat bag. Victor was dressed in only a towel, hair still slightly damp. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“V-Vitya! Let go,” Yuuri laughed. There’s nothing worse than be intimate with someone if they’re fresh out the shower and you’ve just come back from a jog and a dog walk. Despite it, Victor has always told Yuuri that he likes how he smells all the time, even first thing in the morning, which Yuuri still finds odd.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Come join me,” he whispered. Yuuri felt a shiver down his spine. Join him in the shower? Or <em>join</em> him <em>in the shower</em>?????</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“A-ahh, I don’t know,” Yuuri’s voice dropped to a hush. “I was about to prepare for dinner tonight...”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Victor softly pressed kisses to his ears. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Quick,” he offered, letting his tone dip to the dark husky sound that made Yuuri’s knees weak. He felt Yuri relax against him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“V-Victor,” he moaned. Victor spun him around quickly to face him grabbing his ass and pulling him upwards into a kiss. It was sloppy and needy, like Victor had been waiting for Yuuri to get back. He moaned into the kiss as he lifted Yuuri and carried him to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yuuri took in a deep breath of the steam occupying the tiny room and moaned loudly. Drowning in Victor’s scent and touch became just enough to kick Yuuri into his mini-subspace. All he wanted was to feel Victor. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Victor pushed Yuuri against the bathroom wall and undid his top, kissing each inch of his chest that was exposed. He latched onto a nipple, playing with the other using his fingers. Yuuri cried out in ecstasy; he never knew how sensitive his chest was until Victor came along. After a few seconds of sucking, kissing, and soft pinching, Yuuri’s legs were already trembling.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” Yuuri whispered, prompting Victor to take off the rest of his clothes. After a few quick seconds of undressing, Victor trapped Yuuri in his arms again lifting his legs up to expose him fully.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yuuri whimpered at the attention. He could feel Victor’s cock pressing up against his ass, just barely resisting from sliding in as he started to grind against him. Yuuri’s name fell from Victor’s lips again and again.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was such a shame that they hadn’t even gotten into the shower yet because just as Yuuri was ready to escalate-</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“OI!! VICTOR!! STUPID PIG!! WHERE ARE YOUUU??” The husky shout of Yuri Plisetsky echoed through every inch of the house. Yuuri and Victor froze and stared at each other wide eyed. Victor rolled his eyes and rested on Yuuri’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“MotherFU-!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">~~</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A few minutes later Victor slammed the door open with the scariest version of his heart smile equipped, “what.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yuri Plisetsky seemed unfazed, getting off of the couch and walking past him towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Is no one cooking tonight or something!? Fuck, I’m starving,” he sat down as his cheek spilled over hand dramatically flopping his head to the table. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yuuri and Victor shared a glance, quickly deciding who should ask. Yuuri patted his arm as an answer and spoke first. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yuri...?” he jumped as the young blonde lifted his head just enough to death glare him through the curtains of his hair. “Why are you he-?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What!? I’m not allowed to visit??” Yuri jumped up in his seat roaring at the two of them. Victor stood there looking with his now exhausted heart-smile equipped, with Yuuri grabbing onto his arm in shock at the outburst.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yuri seemed to think for a moment calming down. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, I’ll just go.” He said, angrily grabbing his stuff and heading for the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” Victor turned to Yuri, suddenly speaking much more seriously. “No one said you had to leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yuri Plisetsky kept walking towards the door until Victor said:</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve missed you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He froze.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon and help us with dinner. Let’s catch up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yuuri looked up at his fiancé. There was a slight desperation in his eyes. He really has missed Yuri.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yuuri assumed it made sense. They must have spent so much time together up til Victor came to Japan considering they both had the same coach. From what Yuuri understands, it’s been strange for Victor to not see Yuri every other day or so. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Victor tilted his head to the side, “What are you in the mood for? Something heavy? You did say you were starving.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yuuri held back a gasp as he noticed Yuri’s hand shaking as he set down his bag. He turned with his hair shielding is face.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” he said simply. As he was walking towards them to head back to the kitchen, Victor wrapped an arm around Yuri’s shoulder and pulled him close, one finger in the air as he cheerfully described the meal he had in mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yuuri was stuck there with his rushing thoughts until Victor called “Yuuri!” He jumped out of his head and looked up.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“C-coming!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I learned at a young age that ignorance is not bliss. Maybe for the ignorant person it is, but surely not for others. Victor was dying slowly, day by day, gold medal by gold medal. But that doesn’t mean he understands how I felt. He doesn’t understand how he killed me in one swift motion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter two is hereeee</p><p>Please note that I’ve updated the tags for some themes in this chapter<br/>TW: Blood, Injury, Illness, Mental breakdowns</p><p>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YURI POV~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“Pass me that ladle, hun,” Yuri heard Katsuki call to Victor. He picked it up as he passed by, handing it to his fiancé with a kiss to the temple. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Yuuri smiled, shying at the kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Victor chirped. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri rolled his eyes and turned back to the vegetables he was chopping. He chopped quickly to make it sound like he knew what he was doing but in reality he knew that the shape of the food would give it away. Still he kept chopping. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly he heard Victor and Yuri giggle behind him. Refusing to turn around he chopped harder, faster. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quick” Yuuri whispered in a mocking tone. Yuri heard a soft hum and a kiss. Chop. Chop. Chop. Chop. Chop.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop!” Yuuri laugh-whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chop. Chop. Cho-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri froze looking at the cutting board, Victor and Yuuri still giggling behind him as blood spilled all over the veggies he cut. He felt himself grow dizzy at the sight of so much blood leaving his body so quickly. It spewed out in a continuous stream, forcibly leaving his finger. He became light headed and lost his balance, collapsing to the floor and finally grabbing the attention of Yuuri and Victor. He heard Katsuki scream before blacking out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he definitely didn’t expect to wake up in Victor and Yuuri’s bed. Nonetheless, he stayed under the covers thinking about what the hell just happened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuuri and Victor were flirting behind him. For what? Was that some sick joke? A taunt? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri growled as he flipped over in their bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt the blood rush to his face as he realized he could smell the two of them, practically feeling their presence. He caught himself imagining what it would be like to be in their bed with them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His thoughts raced into forbidden territory; maybe they’d be on either side of him, sandwiching him between a cuddle. He’d feel them on every inch of his skin, lighting him on fire. Yuri shook his thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Home wrecker, he scolded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! You’re awake,” Yuuri Katsuki came into the room with a bin of water and a towel. “I was so worried.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat down next to Yuri on the bed and started to examine his finger. The blood was beginning to seep through the bandages they put on him. Yuri wondered if Katsuki even knew what he was doing as he just wrapped another layer of bandages on top, but he didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched in silence. He had no clue what to do or say, and the whole situation was so fucking embarrassing. So Yuri just sat there with his hand in Yuuri’s, watching as his beautiful doe eyes scrambled for the next choice of action. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh!” he exclaimed, seeming to remember what he brought. Yuuri picked up the towel and lightly soaked one of the folded sides in the water and asked Yuri to lay on his back. Yuuri placed the cold towel on top of his forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um... why the towel?” Yuri asked, i his voice softer than he intended for it to be.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-oh... well I thought, maybe, since you passed out...,” they locked eyes. “I always get heat flashes when I faint, so I guess I just assumed. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuuri moved up to take the towel and he put it back in the bin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri could feel his heart beating faster and faster. Bastard. Fucking bastard.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, well I’m fine,” Yuri said, suddenly sounding irritated. He felt the strangest desire to be left alone. Because how the hell is he supposed to hate Yuuri eternally if he’s treating him like this? Yuri can’t hate him while he’s being caring and sweet. He can’t hate him while he’s doing everything he can to make him feel comfortable. He can’t hate him while he looks so preciously domestic and soft. But he should hate him. Yuri vs Yuuri; that’s how always it’s been. Everyone‘s heard Yuri say that Yuuri has nothing left on the ice and that he should retire, but deep down, Yuri has no clue what he would do without him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Victor told him at the Grand Prix Final that he was returning to the ice, Yuri should’ve been thrilled; finally, the chance to compete against Victor. His angel, his idol, was coming back into his life. Yuri should’ve felt all the inspiration in the world to win that day and show Victor what he’s made of. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But that’s not what he felt. He felt a piece of him being ripped out again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri Plisetsky has dedicated his whole life to skating with Victor as his idol, but Yuuri became his inspiration when Victor wasn’t there for him. Yuuri was the one who kept him going because he wanted to prove his worth to both of them, but that day? On that day his pride didn’t even matter. Yuri knew that if he let Yuuri take gold that day, he would lose him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Losing Yuuri would kill him all over again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it hurts how much he needs them because they need each other just as much. And Yuri knows he just doesn’t fit in their dynamic. He fucking hates it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you please go away now?” He asked turning away. Silence deafened the room. Yuri uncomfortably shifted, feeling Yuuri’s eyes on him still. “Please?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...,” Yuuri took a deep breath. “...wanna be sure that you’re oka-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said I’m fucking fine you idiot, now leave me be!!” Yuri yelled, turning back towards him violently.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You just passed out in my kitchen after nearly chopping off your finger! I’m allowed to be worried!!” Yuuri raised his voice just under a shout. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Holy shit,” Yuri said sarcastically rolling his eyes. “My hero!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yuri yo-,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for letting me know I have to be legitimately bleeding on the floor unconscious for someone to notice me!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t mean for his voice to crack, or for his tears to break through, but they came as quickly as the words left his mouth. Before he could think.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you! And fuck Victor! And fuck your stupid whispers and giggles behind my back! Fuck both of you!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why did you even come here!?” Yuuri snapped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My grandfather is dead!” Yuri’s voice reached it’s peak, breaking into pieces as he turned back around to sob into the pillow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the shock settled, Yuri immensely regretted saying that. Because it wasn’t true. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nicolai fell ill some time ago, and he’s been trying to keep Yuri’s spirits up. “Go on,” he’d tell him. “I’ll be better by the time you get back!” In reality, his grandfather was encouraging him to go visit Otabek, and Yuri had planned on it at some point, but deep down he wanted to come here. He wanted to see Victor and Yuuri, he just didn’t know why. He didn’t feel like he needed to explain that to himself anyway. He just wanted to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, none of his travels changed the fact that his grandfather is in a hospital. Dying alone, without his grandson there to hold his hand or talk to him. No amount of serotonin seeking could distract him from that. Which explains why he’s so unstable and on edge. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something seemed to click in Yuuri’s mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri listened as he stood up in silence, picking up the bin and towel before heading towards the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait,” he whimpered. He wanted to ask Yuuri to stay so he could explain more, but he only paused for a moment at the door before leaving, closing it behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dam seemed to fully break as Yuri fell completely into his breakdown. He couldn’t control his trembling any more than he could control the strangled gasps and cries leaving his mouth. Now even the sound of his clothes ruffling in the sheets were deafening. Everything was too much all at once and he silently prayed to just pass out from crying. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He completely missed the sound of the door opening again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He also missed the sound of soft sweet voices trying to calm him down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he didn’t miss the feel of them crawling into bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor sat up against the pillows and head rest, positioning Yuri to lean on his chest. Yuuri slid next to him on the opposite side, wrapping his arms around him and cradling his head just under his chin. The three of them found the perfect fit naturally. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor and Yuuri held Yuri as he cried, keeping him steady until he was calm enough to listen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He zeroed in on Victor’s heartbeat at one point and felt the complete sync between them. A wave of tranquil washed over him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once his breathing settled, Victor was the first one to speak, “We’re sorry, Yuri.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri felt a glow in his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re always going to be here for you, please remember that. You can be honest with us.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We had no clue about your grandfather...,” Yuuri added. “We’re gonna help you through it, we promise.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And this is when it happened. This is the moment Yuri let down his guard. He knew deep down that this is what he wanted from the start. He just wanted Victor and Yuuri to be there for him, but nothing ever worked out like it is right now. So now, he can finally breathe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahhhh there we go! This ones a bit shorter of a chapter but I felt it was a nice place to split up the storyline i’ve got.</p><p>Some things i wanna mention ab this fic is that i’m tackling some topics i’ve never written about before, injuries being one of them, so as I go please don’t hesitate to educate me and help me out! </p><p>Also I’m finalizing the next chapter atm so I feel the need to tease that things will get a little   s p i c e y  next time around ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Compersion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My biggest fear is drifting away. It’s so easy to lose control of our minds and I’ve been closer to giving up than I’d like to admit. This is why I need things to keep me grounded. Makkachin. Ice skating. Yuuri. And Yuri. As long as I feel like someone needs me, I’ll feel obliged to deliver. Letting down those that I love is unacceptable.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome bacc babes =) </p><p>If you’re still here just know that I literally love you and I hope you enjoy this chapter</p><p>This one does get a little s p i c y, so strap in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">VICTOR POV~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>Something strange clicked in Victor’s heart as he woke up the next morning. Yuri was still completely cradled in between him and his fiancé, fast asleep. Yuuri, however was wide awake, hair messy and face flushed. Victor smiled at him, and just as he was about to whisper good morning, Yuuri said exactly what he was thinking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You two look so cute lying together like that.” Yuuri said looking back down at the younger. Victor felt his heart swell.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat up to prop himself on his elbow, nearly wincing as Yuri began to shift around athis movement. But he smiled to see him cuddle up closer to Yuuri as a result. Yuuri happily wrapped his arms around him, humming as he rested his head back down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor beamed. They were easily his two favorite people in the entire world. A part of him thinks that he should be jealous seeing them cuddling like that, but he just can’t help but feel all warm and fuzzy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And how could he not? His entire life has been a dilemma of purpose since he fulfilled his career as an ice skater, but Yuuri put that purpose back into his life. He sees it in Yuri too. He used to think that he was just a competitivelittle guppy, dropped into an ocean of pros and fighting for his success. But he soon came to realize that Yuri just cared about him. And by default Victor can tell he cares about Yuuri too now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Strangely enough though, Victor has a feeling that even if he weren’t in the picture himself, his two angels still would’ve crossed paths at some point and become important staples in each other’s lives. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He eventually got out of bed leaving the two of them laying there. But only a few minutes passed until Victor heard a loud shout and something being thrown. Seconds after he heard doors opening and closing, and Yuuri was making his way down the stairs. He looked so irritated. It was painful.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong, love?” Victor quipped. They looked so peaceful a moment ago.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yuri wasn’t too happy to wake up in a cuddle I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor couldn’t help but notice how deflated Yuuri sounded. He held his head down in defeat, avoiding eye contact. Victor had to know more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did he say to you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Before I could say anything he told me to get off of him. He asked me why I was even there and stormed off.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somethings not right. After their chat yesterday? Also they fell asleep like that. So why was Yuri so surprised to wake up in Yuuri’s arms? Victor put on his signature pose with a hand to his chin, thinking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll go talk to him,” he said. But before he could leave, Yuuri stopped him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-wait!” Yuuri grabbed his arm. “I kinda wanna talk to you first. I-,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He faulted for a moment, taking the time to look up into Victor’s eyes before looking back down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-have to tell you something.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it bad?” Victor lifted his eyebrows, slightly shocked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no!” He paused. “Well... yes, a little. I mean! Maybe?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor sighed in enhanced confusion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What I mean is-!!!” Yuri shook both hands in the air, shaking his head along with them in a panic, “whether it’s bad or not is up to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now Victor was curious. He waited for Yuuri to continue and after what felt like an hour, he just blurted it out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wanna open our relationship to Yuri...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?” Victor’s face went blank.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-well!! I....,” Yuuri looked around for something to distract himself, to no avail. “I don’t know, it’s hard to explain. Seeing the two of you together makes me so happy, I just want him to be a part of what we have. And I think he wants that too! I just don’t know where to start or how to ask him or if that’s even okay or-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yuuri,” Victor cooed stepping closer to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And it’s not to discredit our own relationship or anything like that! I love you and I’m perfectly content with the way our relationship is right now. There’s just something drawing me to him and I want us all to be together I guess. Which is strange because I didn’t ever think I was into polyamory but I-I guess I-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yuuri.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I know he’s kinda young so I didn’t want to push anything before I was certain that’s why I wanted to sort of take our time but now that he’s here I mean why not pitch the ballhahahaha!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor cut him off with a kiss, admiring the way he completely melted. He knows it’s easy for Yuuri to get ahead of himself when he’s trying to explain how he feels, but Victor has always loved having the power to slow him down and calm him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I feel the same way,” Victor whispered after pulling away. He marveled as Yuuri teared up, a huge smile ripping across his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really!?” He beamed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Victor couldn’t help a giggle that escaped his lips. He pushed Yuuri’s bangs back and looked at him lovingly. “Something about the two of you together makes my heart soar. And I love the both of you so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor caught Yuuri as he jumped up into a hug, spinning him around as they both drowned in each other’s excitement. But suddenly Yuuri pulled away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-what if he says no? ...and we lose him?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor paused. The question was daunting but he had to consider it. What if Yuri flipped the fuck out when they asked him? Victor could never be mad if he did; Like Yuuri said, he is much younger than the two of them. That kind of perspective can really suck when it comes to associating yourself with people who are mentally prepared to settle down. Yuri has only just gotten started. Not to mention everything he’s going through with his grandfather and all. He doesn’t need another huge event, he needs them to be there for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whether that’s platonic or romantic is unbeknownst to Victor though.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure, honestly...” and the thought was horribly frightening. Even though the two of them have always sort of been a part of this triad with Yuri, asking to take things another step could ultimately break it. He would never see the two of them the same ever again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What’s even worse is if they both get rejected it might cause some kind of recoil in their own relationship. Yuuri would obviously be upset and overthink.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor would lose another one of his purposes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After talking it through a bit more, him and Yuuri decided not to bring this up to him anytime soon. And they truly were just going to Yuri’s room to check on him — apologize for this morning and maybe offer him some breakfast — but how were they to react when they got to the door just to hear Yuri crying out in pleasure? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They completely froze at the door, equally knowing that they should’ve walked away. They shouldn’t be wondering what Yuuri was moaning into to quiet his sounds. They shouldn’t be noting the soft creak of the bed, wondering what position he was touching himself in. And they most definitely shouldn’t be getting turned on by it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But surely enough, Victor noticed the subtlest blush creep it’s way across Yuuri’s skin. His eyes dipped into lust and he lowered his glance at the door before looking to Victor with a lost expression. A “now what?” expression.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor loved the way he jumped after he smirked at him. Yuuri’s expression phased into shock, and Victor felt his heart skip a beat. He swiftly moved closer to Yuuri, pushing him against the wall next to the door. Based on where the bed was in Yuri’s room, Yuuri and Victor were now pressed perfectly against the wall he was right next to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor watched in awe as Yuuri darted his head away, flustered. He softly yanked Yuuri’s chin back to stare him in the eye before kissing him. After all this time they’d spent together, Victor is still shocked at how timid Yuuri could be in such situations. Although this was riskier than most of the things they’ve done before...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor drags his hands to cup Yuuri’s ass, making him whimper at the sudden attention he finally looks back at Victor shyly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor loves this part. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The part where he and Yuuri are fully aware of what’s going to happen; fully aware of what they want. And for a moment, — every single time — the image of his darling Yuuri hitting his climax flashes into his head. Dozens of memories that he’s locked away for later become a reminder to the goal; make Yuuri cum. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But this time? This time he’d be delighted if he could push Yuuri over the edge at the exact moment that Yuri did on the other side. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ouuuuu, that would be impressive...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He dives in to kiss at Yuuri’s weak spots; his neck, his jawline, his ears. Within seconds they’re both grinding their hips into one another, breathing soft but quickly, and listening to the moans through the wall. Sounds like he’s teasing himself. It reminded Victor of how Yuri got a head start, they have to catch up if he wants to witness their synced peaks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment he dropped to his knees he could tell Yuuri wasn’t going to be able to keep completely quiet. Sharp gasps push out of his lungs as his hands dropped to escape in Victor’s hair. Victor kissed his length through his pants, following the rhythm of his breath before sliding them down along with his underwear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something about going down on Yuuri makes Victor feel so in control. Most would feel submissive in this positions but the way Yuuri whimpers and shivers at his touch let’s him know that his fiancé is coming apart at the seams for him. Yessss, Yuuri.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“V-Vitya!” He whispers. “I can’t-!!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor wanted so badly to see Yuuri’s face right now, he was sure it was red as a tomato because his own skin is on fire. He doesn’t know how normal it is to get off from pleasing other people, but he fucking loves it. His cock is weeping with precum, straining against his jeans in a way that’s almost painful. The pleasure rested in his spine and teased him, making him struggle to keep his breath at a steady pace. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt Yuuri’s hands break into a tremor on his head, raking through his hair again and again and again. Fuck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They hear a sudden yelp of pleasure on the other side, followed by more desperate moans and a soft rhythm of “y-yess, yes! Yes!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All thoughts leave Victor’s mind, he’s completely fixated on the goal. He picked up in speed, taking the courtesy to lift Yuuri’s leg over his shoulder and tease his hole with just the tip of a finger. Yuuri covered his mouth to keep from crying out, and now Victor knew how close he was. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two of them moaning and whimpering mixed in Victor’s mind, a beautiful symphony of pleasure and lust. He did his best to match his pace to Yuri’s, listening to the creaking of the bed and copying it’s movement with his tongue. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t help moaning when he heard Yuri’s voice kept climbing higher and becoming more desperate. He was so close. Victor stopped moving up and down and softly sucked on just the tip of Yuuri’s cock, running soft circles over the slit with his tongue and finally pushing his finger in. He kept moaning around his cock as encouragement and Yuuri knew the exact translation of his thoughts. Cum for me, please, please cummmnn. After about three grazes over his prostate Yuuri couldn’t help the way his body pulsed and twitched and-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vitya-aaa!!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor nearly came in his pants. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their voices mixed as they called for him at the same time... no point in hiding now. Victor showered Yuuri in a song of praise, licking him clean as if it were the honor of the century. He always enjoyed when Yuuri creamed instead of just shooting out. Not just because its more convenient for clean up, but also because from the first drop the rest is such a show; the calm decent, he loves it.The leg that Yuuri was standing on starts to wobble in pleasure as he came down from his high. Victor slowly lowered his other leg and stood up to slide on his pants and completely support him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They shared tender kisses, softly whispering to one another, but Victor felt strange about Yuri on the other side of the wall right now. He wanted to take care of him too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should we knock?” he asked his love.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuuri still seemed to be on cloud nine but he was stable enough to answer with a nod. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So they stepped over to the door, Victor pulling Yuuri closer to him by the waist as he knocked on the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, it’s us,” Victor felt the need to mention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s unlocked,” Yuri called. Victor wondered at the choice of words; he left it unlocked on purpose?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor opened the door, feeling a tiny burst of serotonin when him and Yuuri simultaneously leaned into the room. Neither of them stepping in, Yuuri grabbed onto the door frame with his hands to support them as Victor rested his weight on him. The both tilted their heads and smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, everything alright in here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor was delighted to see that Yuri was still undressed, only half covered by a towel. He hadn’t tried to conceal what he was doing in the slightest. There was a bullet massager on the desk next to him, placed around some tissues and lube. It was a clever form of consent that allowed Victor’s heartbeat to slow down. This is a good sign for the three of them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” he sighed, suddenly looking away. “Sorry... for getting mad.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor almost forgot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright,” Yuuri responded before the other could even explain. That’s Yuuri for ya, always going along for the sake of another’s convenience.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what was wrong?” Victor needed to know.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuuri suddenly seemed shy, which is pretty anticlimactic considering... well.... everything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-,” he fought to make eye contact, his expression apologetic. “I was dreaming of you...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Victor’s face lit up. Yuri got embarrassed because he dreamt of Yuuri. A wet dream! He </span>must’ve woken up all hot and bothered.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s such a fucking tsundere.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh!” Yuuri smiled, fighting a giggle. “That’s fine, Yuri. There’s no need to be embarrassed.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He still looked apprehensive. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you get dressed and come downstairs so we can chat?” Victor smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-ok.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AH ok so</p><p>This wraps up our first narrative cycle, starting with Yuuri, transitioning to Yuri, and ending with Victor. I wanted to keep switching with this order in mind but I’ve actually gone back and edited the previous chapters to specify each chapter’s narrator. I hope this is okay?</p><p>That being said, let me know what you like or don’t like about my writing style!! Pls I love reading comments and I’ll most likely take your advice =)</p><p>Also pls leave a comment if you prefer I do longer chapters? If so I’ll go as much as to double the length of each chapter.</p><p>That’s all for now!! Thanks for keeping up &gt;U&lt;</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go =,D</p><p>I’ve never written for this fandom before, so while i’m super unclear if i’ll portray each character properly, I’m dying to share this story with all of you. I hope you stick around for the end! </p><p>Let me know what you think in the comments below! =)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>